Ao Vigia, com Carinho
200px|thumb|A abertura do episódio. 'To Surveil, With Love '(inglês) ou 'Ao Vigia, com Carinho '(português) é o vigésimo episódio da 21ª Temporada de The Simpsons. Ele estreou na rede Fox nos Estados Unidos em 2 de maio de 2010, como o episódio 461 de toda a série. No episódio, o Chefe Wiggum e a força policial tornam-se mais vigilantes e instalam câmeras de segurança em toda a Springfield, depois de uma ameaça de bomba. Enquanto isso, Lisa, cansada de ser loira, decide tingir os cabelos. Galeria Veja a galeria do episódio aqui! Resumo Quando o Sr. Burns é informado que a Usina Nuclear não tem mais espaço para armazenar os resíduos de plutônio, Smithers esconde alguns dos materiais radioativos numa bolsa de Homer. Pouco tempo depois, Homer vai para a estação de trem para comer macarrão com queijo e esquece a bolsa na estação. A polícia vê a bolsa como uma ameaça e decide detoná-lo, causando uma explosão nuclear na estação de trem. O incidente desperta temores de terrorismo, e os votos da cidade a contratar um consultor de segurança inglês chamado Nigel Bakerbutcher para instalar câmeras de vigilância ao redor de Springfield. Logo a cidade inteira está sendo vigiado, mas quando Chefe Wiggum e os outros policiais se cansa de ver as telas de vigilância, recrutam alguns dos habitantes da cidade - incluindo Marge e Ned Flanders - para manter as câmeras. Marge não se conforta assistindo as atividades de seu companheiro de habitantes da cidade, mas Ned descobre que ele gosta de ser a "consciência" de Springfield e seguirá para todos através de alto-falantes nas câmeras. Enquanto isso, Lisa é convidado a participar do grupo de debate da escola, mas logo descobre que ela enfrenta preconceito dos juízes, porque ela tem o cabelo loiro. Esse preconceito a segue durante a reunião da cidade, quando Cletus zomba dela quando ela expressa suas preocupações sobre a violação de liberdade. Marge tenta consolar Lisa através da compra de um livro infantil sobre o preconceito, mas ela logo descobre que o livro não oferece uma solução para o seu problema e, para adicionar insulto à injúria, Lisa descobre que Bart tem o mesmo preconceito apesar de ele próprio ser loiro. Recusando-se a desistir, Lisa intencionalmentecolore seu cabelo, a fim de ensinar a todos uma lição. Na reunião debate seguinte, ela intencionalmente apresenta um argumento fraco sobre como uniformes escolares seria bom para a escola e os juízes entusiasmo de acordo com ela, irritando sua rival. Quando Lisa percebe isso, ela ressalta que os juízes só concordou com ela, porque ela tem cabelos escuros e eles devem ter julgado ela na força de suas habilidades de debate. Os outros juízes tentaram convencê-la de que ela tinha um forte argumento a favor de uniformes escolares, mas a juíza admitiu a verdade. Chateado, Lisa diz a todos que existem exceções para cada estereótipo. Ela menciona apenas porque ela é uma loira natural, não significa que ela cai no estereótipo de ser burro e só pintou o cabelo, a fim de ensinar-lhes uma lição. Quando ela tentou ressaltar que nem todas as pessoas de idade não são maus condutores, Vovô Simpson bate o carro através da parede e enfraquece seu argumento. Bart se torna frustrado pela constante importunação Ned e descobre que o quintal da família Simpson contém um ponto cego. Logo, ele e Homer estão cobrando para os moradores da cidade a usar o pátio para relaxar e fazer o que quiserem. Quando Ned confronta Homer e repreende para a criação de uma "Igreja de delitos", Homer responde que foi culpa de Ned, dizendo que sua irritantância obrigou as cidades inteiras colocar o mau comportamento em um único lugar, porque a de seu abuso de poder e salienta que Ned brinca de Deus. Ned fica perturbado com esta declaração e pede desculpas aos cidadãos de Springfield por interferir em seu livre arbítrio. A fim de evitar qualquer abuso mais longe da vigilância, ele e Homer destruem todas as câmeras de segurança na cidade. No final, é revelado que as palhaçadas dos cidadãos de Springfield foram transmitidos como um reality show no Reino Unido. Rainha Elizabeth II fala: "Eu vou sentir falta de Ralph Wiggum. Lembra-me do meu menino", e seu filho príncipe Charles responde com excelência: "Oh, mamãe, meu agto cheira a comida de gato". Produção O episódio foi escrito por Michael Nobori que atuou como assistente de produção para as temporadas 20 e 21 e dirigido por Lance Kramer, estrelas convidadas Eddie Izzard como Elizabeth II, o príncipe Charles e o personagem Nigel Bakerbutcher. Em um esforço para atrair mais espectadores em Maio, Fox fez uma semana cheia de segmentos musicais em todos os shows. Para The Simpsons, eles tinham uma couch gag com a dublagem da música Tik Tok. Em uma entrevista sobre o show, Izzard afirmou: "I'd love to be in it, but they never asked me, and I don't want to push it. I think it's because I'm a cult – rather than a mainstream – name ("Eu adoraria estar nele, mas eles nunca me perguntaram, e eu não quero forçar. Eu acho que é porque eu sou uma culta - Ao invés de um nome mainstream"). A vigilância da cidade é referente ao livro 1984. O plutônio, que é colocado no saco de Homer é indicado para ser poderoso o suficiente para criar 17 Hulks incríveis e um Homem-Aranha. Além disso, Comic Book Guy diz que não está alegre porque San Diego Comic-Con International pode estar se movendo para Anaheim. Recepção Na sua transmissão original americana, foi visto por um número estimado de 6,057 milhões de espectadores e um 18-49 Avaliação Nielsen de 2,7 e uma participação de 8% ficando em segundo em seu timeslot. O episódio ficou 25º nos 18-49 avaliações de Nielsen para a semana do show top 7 avaliado na Fox no perfil demográfico e quinto maior espetáculo roteirizado. O episódio foi recebido com críticas positivas elevadas. Robert Canning da IGN deu o episódio 8/10, e comentou que "No geral, foi um episódio divertido, ferido apenas pelo enchimento desinteressante de Lisa lidar com estereótipos loiros. Mas mesmo que entregou a sua quota de citações memoráveis. Se os episódios passados poucos são alguma indicação, esta temporada pode sair em uma nota muito alta ". A abertura Tik-Tok provocou reações de fãs.